Waiting on Eternity
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Mitchie has spent too long waiting on eternity. Rated high T for reason.


**I cried while writing this. I've never done anything this sad/tragic. But I hope you enjoy. Please review, and I'm sorry if I make you cry. Also the couple at the end may surprise you. **

Cancer is by far the worst word I've ever heard. I knew that. But when it began to take over my best friends body, I had no idea of its strength and determination- to end his life.

Two days. That's all the time he was given. He was offered to stay in the hospital and die hooked up to all the machines, the doctors telling him it would be less painful. But no. He spent his last days on earth with me and his family, saying 'This is how I want you to remember me'. Even while dying so quickly he thought of everyone. My memories of him are filled with joy and bliss and pure happiness. I do get flashes of his last night on earth, saying that he was leaving for a reason. I still have not a clue why that reason is.

"Mitchie, its time to go. Your going to freeze if you stay out here" his brother says softly.

Tears still pour down my face as I run my fingers over the grave. I hear a muffled sob come from behind me and I know that everyone is trying so hard to keep it together for him. I can feel him around me.

"Okay, lets go" I say with as much sound as my body can muster up. I walk through the snow as I feel my legs start to numb. I know its not from the cold. Yet a gust of wind whooshes past and I can almost hear him say that everything is ok.

That's when I fall apart. I fall to the ground sobbing. I hear everyone around me stop walking and stare at me. His brothers run up to me tears also running down their face. I feel the raven haired boy open my palm and place something in it.

"He wrote it for you, he told us to give it to you when you need him most." His brother says as he fails to hide his sobs.

I look down at the folded piece of paper with my name on it. His chicken scratch handwriting blaring at me. Its more shaky than usual and I knew he wrote this in his last few months. I feel the two grown men leave my side and as I sink in the snow I open the letter.

_Mitchie-_

_As you read my final words to you, I beg you not to life was made better the day we met._

I pull the letter away from my eyes as tears blur my vision. Someone lightly says 'Read it' in my ear. I know it's him.

_With every smile, every laugh, my heart was filled with about who you are made me a better I'm so sorry that I had to leave you so soon._

Another sob tries to make it's way up my throat yet I refuse to allow myself break down anymore.

_If I had it my way, I would spend every second from here to eternity looking into your beautiful eyes; touching your soft skin; hearing your angelic only was I made better by you the day we met, but I also fell in love._

Love? No. God, no. Please. Don't tell me he felt the same and was torn away from me.

_Every second since that fateful day, my heart has been time a word escaped your lips, I longed to kiss please, do not cry over my I am not stole my heart the day I first laid eyes on you; and everywhere you go, every song you sing, every step you take, my heart is with will always be as it has always that I know is that I love you._

"I love you too" is all I hear my soft broken voice whisper.

_I will wait for the day eternity brings us back together again.I will wait. Because I am 's all I've ever been. And that's all I'll ever be. _

_Forever._

_Please move on, and have a family with someone you find love with._

_Do it for me._

I shook my head no. I would never have a family if it wasn't with him.

_My love will never fade._

_Heaven is so close._

_I know I'm leaving you ._

_But my soul, heart and everything I ever was or will be belongs to you._

_Keep my heart near yours and always remember that I'm right here._

_Every step of the way. _

_For me, be happy and live your dreams and smile often._

_Just know that I can see you._

_That I'm not gone._

_Just waiting, for you,_

_In Eternity._

I look up and meet eyes with his brothers. I muster my strength and stand up. With wobbly knees I make my way to the limo. I slide into the heated car and stare out the window. My fingers play with the small razor blade I've been carrying since the words "Two days" left the doctors mouth. I pull it out and his brothers just make a small gasp.

They know I need to be with him, they understand. His mother turns her head into his fathers shoulder and I hear his Dad start to pray. His eldest brother distracts the youngest one as I slide the razor over my skin once. His middle brother grabs my hand. I tell them I love them all and that I would tell their loving son and brother the same. I asked to be buried next to him. With his last name. I slide the blade once more and feel my heart beat slow and my eyes shut. I smile as I finally feel the pain lifting away from me. The Grays all are crying. But I tell them that I will be happier and will see them again. Then all I can see is black.

I open them once more and I can see white. But towards the end I see a familiar boy with curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and arms wide open. He cracks a smile and I can feel my feet running towards him. I'm lifted into the air as he spins me around. Were together now and I feel safe. He points behind me and I can see earth, with his family crying together and holding my limb body. I whisper 'I'm here with him' and see them all smile to the sky. Everything is alright.

I rest my head into his glowing chest.

"Nate"

And by then I decided that I had wasted too long waiting for Eternity.

_______________________________________________________________

**Review? I bet you guys thought it was Shane/Mitchie. Nope! Not this time!**


End file.
